


一个叫丁辉人的女人决定去死

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, cake&fork
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: I fall in love with her as soon as she kill me.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	一个叫丁辉人的女人决定去死

**Author's Note:**

> Cake&Fork  
> Fork!文星伊/Cake!丁辉人  
> 警告：Gore

我来这里的第一天，是昏迷的。

或者说，麻醉的。因为我能听到一些声音，却睁不开眼睛，也动弹不得。我躺在一个平面上，不知道是怎样的平面，硬的，又没有那么硬，像母亲去世时躺的那张病床。薄薄一层床褥，在上面坐久了尾椎疼得厉害。声音从很远的地方传来，仿佛隔着一层海水，小鱼小虾钻进我的耳膜，又啵的一声被挤出去。附近有人吗？就算有，我也察觉不到。就算这个人此时用刀割开我的肚皮，我也察觉不到。

但我大概能猜到我为什么在这里。以及是谁把我放在这里。

过去了很久，也许是一个小时，也许是一周。我粒米未进，滴水未沾。麻醉剂麻醉不了内脏，胃已经从抗议痉挛到萎缩着阵痛再到毫无知觉。不过我很平静。我一开始就很平静。也可以说，我不正常。

毕竟正常的Cake也不会随便靠近一个Fork。

大约又过了几个小时。我的意识昏昏沉沉，时而清醒时而沉睡。我数羊，从一数到一千二百二十一，然后睡着，再数到一千二百二十一，又睡着，反复很多次。可以得知我的入睡缓冲期大抵是从一数到一千二百二十一需要花的时间。

第七次我数到八百的时候，有人把我扶了起来，揭开了我眼睛上的覆盖物。怪不得总感觉没开灯，原来是因为有一层眼罩，还是遮光效果很好的那种。麻醉效果已经渐渐褪去，我的眼皮可以动了。周围光线昏暗，我没花多长时间适应就睁开了眼睛。

初步判断，这里应该是间地下室。我从旁边那张铁质的硬床被挪到一把椅子上，手脚捆得紧紧的。还是动弹不得。旁边有张大桌子，手术台，或者屠宰用的砧板。上头放着密密匝匝的器械和工具，尖的，钝的，混着瓶瓶罐罐的药物。看来那是张像手术台的砧板。地板上散落着些镣铐。墙上贴了许多纸，有的是人体解剖图，从筋脉到血管；有的是漂亮的油画。我看了看，有绚丽的《星月夜》，怪诞的《呐喊》，也有压抑的《雨中女郎》。门后还立着一副骨架，黑洞洞的一双眼睛看着我的方向。我和它对视，觉得我俩都一样孤独。

这里明显不是正常人待的地方。如果有另一个二十岁的女孩被绑在这，可能睁开眼的一瞬间就吓晕了，脑海里浮现出夏夜和男朋友一起看的《死寂》《德州电锯杀人狂》等等。还好我不正常。我睁大眼睛借着微弱的光去辨别最近的一幅人体穴位图上的字。我太无聊了，像个便秘而没有洗发水可以当厕读的精神病。

又待了一阵，我的脖子可以动了。我扭过头看身后，一个两臂宽的鱼缸，里面有一条棕色的大鱼，初步估测它的头和我的头差不多大。我怀疑它已经死了，毕竟在这个鱼缸里它连转身游个来回都困难。但它没有，它的一只肿泡眼还在动。它在吐泡泡，形状肥大，有点像深海的鮟鱇鱼，棕色的皮看起来很滑腻，没有鳞片覆盖，宛如一片贫瘠的土地。动作微弱，跟标本似的。我同它面面相觑。这么说骷髅兄可能是在看它，而不是我了。鱼缸发出幽幽的光，似乎随时会倒下来把我和鱼一起困在里面。这玩意准能让害怕鱼类的人做三天噩梦。

鉴于它是活物，我不得不摆正我的心态了。我不喜欢活物。死物无论如何也不至于让人害怕的，但活物不一样。这到底是什么破地方？

幸好答案没让我等太久，可能是因为我已经快饿晕了，而那个人还不想让我就这么驾鹤归西。我的袖管被人撸起来过，小臂上有几多针孔。不知道那个人给我补了多少麻醉和营养针。我现在一定和得病的母鸡一样虚弱得要命。

脚步声传来的时候我濒临沉睡，下巴快磕到胸口。很快门开了，我清醒过来，眨了眨眼，吐出一口浊气。

文星伊穿着身齐整的西装，红色的外搭，蓝色的衬衫，条纹袖口。衣襟熨得一丝不苟，仿佛正准备去上班。我不认识文星伊。文星伊也不认识我。我之所以知道她叫什么名字，是因为她在警方的通缉名单上。狡黠的Fork，抓不住的杀人犯。

而我在离开医院后的下午径直走向了通缉犯。那不能怪我，当时下着雨，我的心情糟透了。我不喜欢下雨天。她却穿着衬衫和西裤跪在雨里，怀中抱着一个女人。尽管是事实，但听上去着实有美化的嫌疑。应该说她怀里抱着一个死人。……一个死女人？可以了，公正客观。我撑着一把伞，文星伊从那女人的胸口抬起头，我看见她嘴唇和血一样红——不好意思，原来那就是血。她的发丝深黑而脸色苍白，血迹爬满她的牙齿和唇舌，还有她湿淋淋的西装。血族。食肉蝙蝠。德古拉的后裔。死女人很幸运，没有半点痛苦地死了，德古拉在享用她前说不定还吻了她。我为什么会产生这种联想？我甚至没有对受害者产生太多同情。可能因为这幅画面很美，大雨中的一场猎食，原始又残暴，行凶的人有着瑞士刀般的轮廓，包裹着漂亮的五官。她怀里的女人青白如幽灵，表情却十分安详。一个自愿被钉在十字架上的耶稣。如果我手边有笔和纸，一定要立刻把这一切画下来。

文星伊饿疯了。我是这么想的。因为没饿疯的Fork不会当街杀人。我从她眼睛里看到一点茫然，或许还有魇足，总之，没有残忍和痛快。我找不到女人的伤口在哪，只能看到她胸前血流如注。文星伊是个骨子里优雅的罪犯，她即使没有理智，也像品尝红酒一样稀释掉这个女人的生命，而不是啃烂她的面皮。

我听到了警车的声音。文星伊站了起来，她的身形有些单薄，几乎是风雨飘摇的。她朝我走过来了，支棱的肩胛骨看上去蓄势待发，因为以为我会反抗，或者逃走。但我没有。我的心脏跳得飞快，血液奔腾燃烧，我变成一块要在热水里融化的奶油蛋糕，痴迷地挽留刚才的画面与之带给我的撼动。原来Fork与Cake是这样攀附的。太美了。我可以为此变成一块到达吸水阈值的海绵。这让我忘记我刚埋葬生母的骨灰——满手坟土，仿佛自己也即将干瘪成尸。

“抱歉。”

文星伊说。她离我很近了。我大概像个嗑多了药的瘾君子一样兴奋地看着她，然后晕了过去。救命，这家伙打人有够疼。

以至于我的后脖子现在都还在隐隐作痛。

“丁辉人。”她念出这个名字，发音有点生涩，是第一次叫。她把我的钱包甩在桌上，里面掉出我证件的一角，“饿吗？”

“我？”我沙哑地反问。说实话，我饿得快晕过去了。“那不重要吧。重要的是你饿吗？”

文星伊歪着脑袋看我。她的长相很轻巧，但配上那身西装，就变得几何体般严丝合缝的规整。从未见过的灵感缪斯，完美模特。我手痒得不行，迫切地想拿起画笔，用立体主义的笔法把她肢解开，鼻梁落在耳垂下，胸脯从肩膀长出，正如毕加索在梦里对我说的。灰黑的色块。腥红。天堂的白光。

文星伊拾起地上的镣铐，拖拖拉拉地走过来，金属和水泥碰撞发出啷当声响——虚无地走入牢狱，真实地走到我跟前，蹲下，把我没有知觉的脚从麻绳里解放出来，温柔地在磨损的地方缠上一圈圈纱布——虽然我感觉不到，但我就是肯定那是“温柔地”——再放进沉重的铁环里。

然后她解开我的双手。它们还不能动，只是软软地垂在身侧，指尖偶尔微不可查地抽搐两下。文星伊真的端来了饭食，用勺子一口一口喂进我嘴里。这个过程她显得特别耐心，令人毛骨悚然的耐心。人类养肉猪也是这么耐心的。

“你冷吗？”她问我，关切如一位母亲，与同乡易子而食的那种。

“我不冷。”我说，“但我想睡觉了。”

“等药效过了你就可以动了。”她说，并没有回答我该去哪里睡觉这个问题。也许答案不言而喻，那架手术床就是我的归宿。

“你在这种条件下给我做全麻，不怕我没了吗。”我最后还是忍不住问道。

“我没有。”她居然笑了，一个难以观测的弧度，“我并不是专业的外科医生。”

“Fork想要活下去填饱肚子，总得有自己的办法。”

“只是填饱肚子？”我反问。我似乎太猖狂了点。没办法，我的确不怕她。至少目前不。她跟每个抓来的Cake都会这样闲聊吗？

文星伊离开了。

我给自己找准了一个定位：储备粮。冬天藏在地窖里，冻得硬硬的，开春再拿出去，纤维里凝结着冰碴子。

但现在不是冬天，现在是夏天。我很快难以忍受，在她第二次来的时候，我说：“我要洗澡。”

“你可以。”她指了指手术床后面的一道门帘，“有热水和毛巾。”

这么说她没有虐待食物的爱好。我不说话了，看着她把一个餐盘放在桌上。

“你自己吃？”她要走的时候仿佛犹豫了一下。

“不然呢，还让你喂我吗？”我拖着脚上的镣铐走到那旁边。令人惊讶的是我从她眼神里读到“如果非得这样的话”的信息。

我突然改变主意了，坐回捆我的那张椅子上。

“我不想吃了。除非你喂我。”

文星伊也不意外（这一秒我又后悔了。这说明我不是第一个向她提出这种要求的Cake）。她端着盘子走过来。又是一个很近的距离。这回我看清了她的眼睛，深黑的瞳仁，睫毛下垂，眼角是某种中型食肉动物会有的弧度，我试图找出个最佳喻体，狼或者猞猁。但又都不够满意，人就是人，Fork就是Fork。她化了妆，不浓，皮肤很白，活生生的吸血鬼。我又想起那个雨天，那幅圣母之死般的画面。她什么时候再进食呢？我迫不及待。

米饭很软，我吃得津津有味。没人会跟自己的胃过不去，Fork是，Cake也是。我的余光瞥见她喉头滚动，好吧，当着别人的面吃好吃的吧唧嘴很不够意思。

“你饿了吗？”我又问道。

“你为什么总关心我饿不饿呢？”文星伊放下勺子，漫不经心地把半跪在地的左腿换成右腿。

“因为我是Cake，你是Fork。”我说，“这不是很显然。”

“既然如此，你不怕我？”她抬眼凝视着我。文星伊的神态有时候看上去很无辜，甚至会给人一种她很好拿捏的错觉。

“怕有用吗？”我反问，顺便蹬了蹬腿。

“没用。但我会对你好一点。”文星伊回答。嚯，好生理直气壮。

“所以之前坐在这儿的女人会一直哭着叫救命或者跪下扒你的裤脚是吗。”她没有给我留下一双鞋，我只能用在地上踩得脏兮兮的赤足蹭了蹭她整洁的西装裤脚。骷髅黑洞洞的双眼呆滞地看着这边，大概认为我不要命了。

文星伊果真皱眉了。她的眉峰过于分明，蹙起时在眉心耸起普罗旺斯薰衣草园似的波痕，足以让任何一个猎物心惊胆战又心驰神往。当然我认为那可以说扣人心弦极了。我揉了揉鼻尖，想要笑。这里应该是间培养斯德哥尔摩综合征的地下室，专门孕育美餐和脏污浪漫。

“你是想说你不会哭吗？”她说。如果听在别人耳朵里，这应该是个威胁。

文星伊站起身，挺拔的身体撑平了衣料褶皱，我很想把她和它一起剪碎，拼接成黄金构图。她端走了空盘子。

好消息是门帘后的浴室很干净，洗浴的东西也很全，甚至还有一袋未拆封的新内衣。我简单冲了个澡，才想起没有干净的外穿衣物可以换。无奈之时却窥见热水器后的一个箱子里整整齐齐叠着一沓一模一样的白裙，闻起来还有洗衣液的香味。

这么说上一个女孩刚离开不久。

我取出一件给自己套上，回到那个阴郁的空间。我给那条丑陋的大鱼起了个名字叫安康——它长得真的很像鮟鱇鱼。虽然“安康”这两个字摆在这个地方多少有些滑稽。这里没有时钟，时间的流逝变得抽象而缺乏概念，我只能判断出自己困不困饿不饿，不能判断过去了多久——毕竟我曾经的作息就不甚规律。姑且把我每进行一次长睡眠当作结束一天吧。

第二天文星伊照常端着食物进来了。

“你能给我本书吗？《蒙田随笔》都行。”我再次跟她讨价还价，“这里太无聊了，我会疯的。”

“明天吧。”文星伊竟然答应得很爽快，“今天有别的事。”

可是无聊起来一秒钟也会变得难捱，你的事又不是我的事。她走之后我选择再去睡一觉。事实证明这不是个好的选择，因为梦境并不总比现实愉快。我在梦中第无数次看着母亲清点钞票，然后把针管插进一个同我一般大的女孩的胳膊，黑红的液体填成一根扎眼的液柱。蓦地，女孩就像一滩猪下水坏在了原地，宛如无形的魔法把她碾成了肉酱，软管里的血液猝不及防接触到大气压，飞溅在母亲的围裙上。母亲尖叫了一声，打着电话向客户不停解释，没关系，我们还有多的存货，我们还有多的存货。然后她转向我，指使我去地下室再拎一个女孩出来。我知道那里有很多挤挤挨挨的女孩，一团将腐烂的浆果似的堆在一起，随手就能抓出一个，又软又硬。客户们不喜欢男人或老家伙，只喜欢香辛料和白糖做的年轻女孩。难道Cake也会像白菜苹果鸡肉一样分出三六九等的口味吗？可是人肉不都是一样的酸腐，布满难看的经络和脂肪。我不相信Fork能品尝出什么好坏，但相信报应，因为我在某个清晨变成了白菜苹果鸡肉的同类——而我欣喜若狂。

梦里的我站在原地没有动。于是母亲走过来，扬起一只手。

幸好有一阵动静吵醒了我，不喜欢的环节被打断了。感谢上帝，至少偶尔显灵。

我睁眼得很是时候。视线对焦的那一刻，正好看见一个穿着和我一模一样的白裙的女孩，脚上绑着和我一模一样的铁链，坐在我平时坐的一模一样的椅子上。噢，我们是批量生产的罐头。文星伊背对着我，脊背仿若画板。女孩在哭，我不知道她是害怕这个密闭的诡异空间，还是怕死。或许都有？再或许她不是因为害怕而哭泣？

文星伊低头吻掉她的泪水。之所以用“吻”，是因为我的视角里这很具备观赏性。在电视机上看《动物世界》，没人会觉得狮子吃羚羊有什么不对。但那是野兽，在这里用“吃”未免太破坏美感。

哭吧哭吧，可怜的小羊羔。我并没有多怜爱地想。显而易见Fork最喜欢两种Cake，爱哭鬼和荡妇——谁不喜欢能源源不断生产饲料的机器。可那多么无趣。文星伊显然不是靠那种卑微妥协的方式活下去的类型——否则也不会上警方的通缉令。那帮人对软蛋的灰色交易是睁一只眼闭一只眼的，只要不出人命。而她在这个严苛的社会真正意义上地做料理，然后用餐。她是有品位的人，但不是暴徒，是最残酷的月光。她的好处在于给了小羊羔们温柔的错觉，麻痹人的毒素，使其死得恐惧又哀伤，女人的哀伤。我撑着下巴，目不转睛。很多种猜测可以成立，她们会哭，会无助，也许尝试自尽。没成功，文星伊会来包扎好伤口，用她深不见底的黑眼珠望着猎物。久而久之她们麻木，她们依赖，她们盘踞那张木椅子，不如朝着德古拉张开双腿，自以为得到一些眷顾，或证明自己还有活着的价值——倒不是说文星伊看上去像对此有什么欲求的样子，而是指她低头，她皱眉，她用祈使句说话时，总能把人推向雌伏的临界点。前任羊羔、前前任羊羔、前前前任们死前一定也是这么想的。我再次钦佩于我自己的眼光，我找到真正的Fork，真正的尖刀与利叉。我不确定文星伊会不会真的那么予取予求地用那双蝴蝶刀似的手操那些白菜苹果鸡肉，毕竟这对她来说意义不大，甚至大材小用；但她的西装表明她是个很注重仪式感的、不愿将就的屠夫，或许她左手捏着针管，等着扎进蓬勃的动脉，让她怀里的女孩在高潮的一瞬间咽气——听说在恐惧中死去的人的肉是不好吃的，比不上快乐的那些。

生活需要仪式感。品味，情调，艺术。不该消弭于死亡与“食色性也”中。

惊喜的是，跟我猜的八九不离十。我看着那女孩的手抓紧了文星伊肩膀上的布料，画板变得皱巴巴的；她颤抖如一片挂在通风口的小旗帜，赤裸的脚尖擦过地面，擦过椅子腿，留下一点挣扎的痕迹。从背面看，她们似在拥抱。文星伊的手很稳，我怀疑她说不定真的是外科医生。那女孩并没有多少剧痛。至少文星伊搂着她的腰，而文星伊热乎乎的体温会透过衬衫外套传达出来，所以只不过是跳了一支温暖的死亡之舞。然后在这温暖里她的生命就此融化，在那张行刑的椅子上。

一阵短暂地痉挛性挣扎后，女孩垂下了头。Fork的半张脸落在阴影里。像座石膏像。

不算细的针管摇摇欲坠地挂在文星伊食指和中指之间，针尖还悬着一滴剩余的液体。她提着那玩意走过来，掀开我的被子。我抱着消毒水味的枕头注视着她。

“挪个位置，辉人。”她说，甚至算得上礼貌。话虽如此，动作却一点也不容置喙。她拽住我的一条胳膊，寸步不让地迫使我滚下了床。

我只好站在一边，看着她把又一个死女人抱到那张还留有我体温的床——这一刻开始该称为手术台式砧板——上。我给床上的Cake哼了首家乡的小调，庆祝小羊羔终于是女人而不是女孩了，她已经完成了伟大的蜕变，比性成熟更成熟的成熟。

正如把一张完好无损的虎皮剥下来并不容易，割开人类的皮肉也是件技术活，行云流水的我将其类比于茶艺。文星伊并不避讳我，她往她身体里放了一些东西，我不知道是什么，也许是为了防腐，也许是为了让羊羔尝起来更鲜美，也许有别的考量，毕竟这可不是个无菌环境。她操刀的时候纤细的脖颈上浮起青色的血管，连通到手背，有些微量的血溅在她冰雕似的脸上。我看了一会，转向一边。她把羊羔缝合，像制作皮纳塔的女巫。这个画面理应比性交要破格且情色得多。我感觉我的内裤有点湿了。

她临走时看了我一眼，金刚石划过玻璃。我感到膝盖里有积水，以至于走起路来小腿打颤，只能回到椅子上坐下。

遗憾的是，文星伊自初遇的雨天之后再没有在我面前用过餐。

她答应的书准时到达，不止一本，一大摞，混了些封面艳俗的杂志，我怀疑她拿来的时候根本没有检查过书堆里都是些什么东西。也可能她检查过了，那么我便不想揣测她的想法——怜悯妓女之类的。

但如果以是否出卖肉体为标准定义妓女，那么我就是妓女。神圣的妓女，因为有的人离开我们这种妓女的肉体就活不下去。

文星伊猎食的周期不长不短——封冻太久的东西一定比不上新鲜的，我猜。当然她总是保证我的三餐供应及时，甚至会靠在手术台边看着我吃完。

日子就这样一点一滴地、躁郁地漏掉。

如果仍然按照一天二十四小时来算，这里的二十四小时像二十四天一样漫长。对于活人来说，书籍是远远不够的。特别是你的人生没有一个定数，只能待在一个暗无天日的地方和骷髅架子、油画、手术台、丑鱼面对面的时候。某一天我突然对《雨中女郎》感到无来由地愤怒和厌烦，于是我用药瓶子砸它，砸得砰砰作响，心中的躁狂丝毫没有减弱。这时候出现的人无论是谁，我一定扑上去用浑身的力量挥拳，把四肢和牙齿，所有可以造成伤害的地方都用上。

所幸那天文星伊没有来。

我在怒火燃烧后的疲倦里躺在水泥地中央睡去。醒的时候却在床上，被我扔得七零八落的瓶瓶罐罐也不知何时整齐地回到了原位。文星伊坐在一旁看书——封皮上写着《二十四个比利》，眉下痣藏在垂落的发丝之间。场面仿佛我是病人，她是医生。

倒也没错。

“你听说过‘母牛’吗？”我躺着没有动，只张口道。

文星伊放下书。她不是个面无表情不善言谈的人，相反，我毫不怀疑她可以和所有人谈笑风生，只要她想。

“女人，很多女人，放在一块，也许有衣服穿，也许没有。”不等她开口，我率先陈述起来，“做试管成本太高，所以他们一般直接找愿意接这种生意的男人，和这些女人交媾。我觉得那是强奸，因为她们叫得像乌鸦一样嘶哑难听。可总有人告诉我不是，久而久之我也就觉得不是了。等到她们受孕，再养起来，生下的小孩卖给好这一口的客户，相应的胎盘、脐带、羊水都不浪费，还有乳汁。总有人趋之若鹜。如此循环，直到她们再也生不出孩子为止。”

“不幸的事总有很多。”安静了一会儿，文星伊说，听上去倒像个给问题儿童做心理疏导的心理医生，“从人被分为男人女人、黑人白人，分出Fork与Cake开始，不幸就降临了。”

“我不这么认为。”我扭过头看着她，“狼和狗是同族，但野外的饿狼如果遇到狗，也会吃掉狗的。”

文星伊站起来，走到我身边。她把手放在我的胸口。那只精巧处理过无数躯体的手，硬而微凉——母亲说女人的手总是凉的是不好的，说明体虚。体虚是指只剩空壳吗？但文星伊是实心的空壳。

我合上眼。

“你对付疯女人很有一套。”毕竟被关在这里的想不疯都难。

“只要还有一天听见心脏的声音，就可能会疯。人的心脏真的很吵。”文星伊一板一眼地说。然后她大概笑了，但我不确定，“你听见了吗？”

听见了。震耳欲聋。

她把手拿开，那心跳声便又消失不见。我好像死去了。

“再睡一会吧，辉人。”她说。带走了那本书。

你准备拖到什么时候？再这样下去我就要开始恨你了。我想问。但我莫名觉得有些困，于是翻了个身，沉沉睡去。

一个不正常的人会意识到自己越来越不正常吗？

对于我来说，参考条件太少，我只能通过越来越差的食欲、睡眠和越来越频繁的某些心理暗示来判断这一点。

大约的确有很久、很久的时间过去了。老天决定给我点犒赏，于是这一日出现意外的惊喜。我在某本又厚又难懂的老书的夹层发现了一张照片。照片是更年轻的文星伊，穿着浅色的卫衣，脚蹬一双黑白帆布鞋，头发束成低马尾，蹲在街边喂一只小猫。取镜的人当是饱含着爱的，照片里的文星伊显得朝气蓬勃——至于照这张照片的人是谁，又去了哪，就不得而知了——她似乎有点害怕那小家伙，又坚持要喂它。我想文星伊现在也会这么做的。她杀人，但她会怜爱地照料一只受难的小猫。应该说人类总是这样。

鉴于这是唯一一条有关文星伊这台精密仪器的背后和过去的线索，我把这张珍贵的照片藏到了只有我知道的地方。

我最近做梦越来越频繁，并且总是因此惊醒。不得不说，从一场噩梦中挣扎出来后，环顾四周仍是骷髅架子、油画和丑鱼，幽闭地倾轧过来，那感觉并不好受。我不知道这个地方有多大，是不是在我的脚链范围之外有很多这样一模一样的隔间，关着很多一模一样的我。

用椅子（这东西居然被文星伊固定在了地上）砸鱼缸失败后，我尝试在那张椅子上自慰。人们在进行满足性需求的活动时往往会找一些精神寄托，譬如爱人、色情片之流。我并不是为了满足性需求，只在脑海里翻到些光怪陆离的碎片，死去的女人开裂的下体、食用派对里的群交、母亲拿着我的体检单大声哭嚎……最后停留在文星伊用精致的手术刀划开一个女孩的颅顶，身影宛如在西餐厅享用完鹅肝，即将邀请名媛跳一支《一步之遥》。

忽然探戈舞曲和我急促的呼吸都戛然而止。文星伊难得来得很不是时候。合上门的声音让我下意识打了个冷颤。

她又换了一套新的行头。漆黑。纯色的领带。我拉扯了一下裙子下摆，一时想不到这次该以什么问题开头。她已使我有些怨怼了。

但这次她没有端盘子。注意到这一点我第无数次找回了对一见钟情的遐想。

“下午好，辉人。”

文星伊走向手术台，打开封锁锐器的保险箱。

原来现在是下午。更好一点的话，外面在下瓢泼大雨。

安康仍在吐着泡泡。我的呼吸又急促起来了，这次是因为兴奋。

“下午好，星伊。”我说。

她点点头，走向我的每一步都可比战争电影里最兵荒马乱的画面。我用手压住腿防止它们翘起或打开——那时常不受我控制。

她又单膝跪下，像博物馆管理员检查地的器皿。她的视线落在我未干的腿间，复而站起，前倾身体，那根窄而薄的领带落在我胸口，紧接着是她冰凉的鼻尖。

“你今天闻起来像加了糖霜。”

她拍了拍我湿淋淋的腿根，说。我不确定那里是否有一个笑容，只知道同样冰凉的还有针头或刀刃。

我想这就是我听到的最后一句话了。

好极了。我抬手搭在她肩膀上，死亡之舞的姿势。生命力流逝的感觉比想象的还要凄厉地美好。我在这时意识到我是如此真实地活过，感觉到文星伊滚烫的体温。我终于数到一千二百二十二。

我在她杀死我的瞬间爱上她。


End file.
